


The Hearts Wants What is Wants

by NaVi_DarkMoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Making Love, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaVi_DarkMoon/pseuds/NaVi_DarkMoon
Summary: "Muchas veces podemos tener mil razones para que algo no suceda, advertencias de que si vas tras eso terminarás herido, pero al final, el corazón siempre quiere lo que quiere".Pieck Finger es una importante científica, tiene una vida solitaria y tranquila.Pero guarda un pequeño misterio que concierne a Eren Jaeger, el hermano de su mejor amigo de la infancia y compañero de trabajo.El corazón siempre es caprichoso.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	The Hearts Wants What is Wants

Pieck estaba sentada de manera descuidada en su asiento, escuchando la conversación entre los presentes. Después de un rato, soltó un pequeño bostezo algo sonoro, llamando la atención de los presentes. Todos se miraron un rato y luego intercambiaron palabras, llegando a la conclusión de que la reunión estaba terminada.

Pieck trabajaba en un pequeño laboratorio desde hace algunos años.

El trabajo de laboratorio en investigación científica es una recopilación de datos primarios (encuestas y observaciones) y secundarios (estadísticas) en un gabinete o laboratorio y no en el terreno de los hechos. Es un método propio para el enunciado de hipótesis y construcción de modelos, que se contrastará en el trabajo de campo. Típico de esta fase de las Metodologías son las replicaciones de un modelo matemático o aplicación de estadísticos a las variables de los hechos. Así mismo, lo es el diseño y monitorización con simulación de los mismos modelos, como labor de laboratorio primaria.

En técnicas de desarrollo comunitario utilizadas en sociología, basado en la comunidad, es la comunidades de práctica y de entretenimiento, por ejemplo la tele para la tercera edad, para sus físicos un gimnasio , que se forman unidades con el enfoque experimental de los señores llamados tíos buenos de gimnasio , maquinas, cine, etc.

Una situación mixta de campo + laboratorio son los paneles experimentales de personas, que de forma longitudinal se les aplican encuestas, tests o se les suministran medicaciones con fines de investigaciones de opinión, discusión y pruebas de nuevos productos.

También puede ser observado participativamente o no, transversal o longitudinal y es un diseño flexible de una descripción de la conducta cultural de un grupo o población. De esto se puede sacar hipótesis, realizar resultados y llegar a un ejemplo claro, concreto y preciso.

En este momento estaban en medio de una investigación, por lo que había muchos movimientos y horas y horas de trabajo. Pieck no había dormido muy bien estos días, con el frío del invierno y las horas que invertía metida entre pilas de papeles.

—Señorita Finger —la saludó un asistente de Laboratorio, Carlos, un chico de la unidad 'panzer', que en pocas palabras, eran como pasantes que estaban estudiando con ellos—. Le traje un pequeño presente —sacó una pequeña bolsa de papel, era como si tuviera un poco de comida dentro—. Hice algunas galletas en mi tiempo libre y quise traerle un poco —se la ofreció mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Pieck sonrió ligeramente, con cuidado, tomó la bolsa entre sus manos y agradeció. El chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final, solo se disculpó y se fue.

—Lo traes loco —habló Zeke Jaeger.

Pieck soltó un pequeño suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Podría ser mi hermano.

—Pero no lo es —respondió Zeke rápidamente como si esperara esa respuesta.

Pieck simplemente abrió la bolsa y sacó algunas galletas dando un pequeño mordisco, regocijándose con el sabor a chocolate.

Zeke Jaeger era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, lo conocía desde que tenía siete años. Se conocieron en el colegio, estaban en la misma clase, fue bastante sorprendente e inesperado que esos dos pudieran congeniar.

Zeke llevó su mano a su rostro y se rascó la cara.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad, ha estado mandando indirectas desde hace un tiempo —insistió, se acercó a Pieck y tomó una galleta.

Pieck masticó e hizo un puchero.

—Zeke, ya hemos hablado de esto —dijo en un tono indiferente.

Zeke tomó otra galleta y se la comió.

—No hay nada de malo en intentar otra vez, hace cinco años que no sales con nadie más —siguió masticando—. Esta buena.

Pieck no puso repica alguna de su robo, simplemente lo ignoró.

Hace cinco años que Pieck no salía con nadie, ni siquiera en una cita, desde que terminó con Porco Galliard no mostró interés alguno en otra persona, simplemente centró sus energías en su trabajo y en su investigación.

Pieck conocía a Zeke desde siempre, creciendo juntos y llevándose tan bien como si fueran almas gemelas todos esperaban que terminaran enamorados, al menos así fue cuando eran adolescentes. Recibió incontables comentarios de todos, sus amigos, sus familiares, de que al final, terminaría de novia con Zeke Jaeger, pero todos parecían sorprendidos y algo decepcionados cuando la vieron con Jean Kirstein. Un chico que quería ser popular, era bastante directo y hasta egoísta, pensando en sí mismo y en sus beneficios pero tenía buen porte de líder y era bueno analizando situaciones, algo que se mezclaba muy bien con Pieck.

Duraron unos años juntos hasta que el tema de la universidad en otra ciudad y su relación a distancia tuvo que verse interrumpida, verse era prácticamente imposible y después lo fue hablar. Sus caminos se habían desviado y no podían hacer nada al respecto. Así que terminaron, al poco tiempo Jean salió con otra chica, y Pieck conoció a Yelena, alguien conocido en su universidad por su peculiar estatura.

Yelena captó el interés de Pieck por lo que la miraba de reojo hasta que interactuaron, después de eso tuvieron un noviazgo. Pieck nunca se había sentido atraída por una mujer pero Yelena tenía su corazón. Eran una pareja peculiar por la diferencia de altura, era mucha, eran muy famosas, pero todo terminó porque lo que pareció diferencias en la pareja, falta de comunicación e interés, al menos Yelena había dicho eso. No compactaron. De todos modos, Yelena terminó enamorada de Zeke Jaeger. Tenía una especie de obsesión un tanto perturbadora por él. Así que todo terminó.

Después de eso se graduó y empezó a trabajar cuando conoció a Porco Galliard, un chico que servía como mesero en una pequeña cafetería junto a su hermano Marcel. A pesar de la diferencia de vida, hicieron una buena amistad y de verdad todos creían que eran el uno para el otro, en este caso si pasó lo esperado, terminaron siendo novios. Duraron más años de lo que había durado con sus anteriores parejas, incluso ella llegó a pensar que se iban a casar y esta si era la vencida. Pero terminaron, fue una ruptura un poco complicada por el tiempo juntos, no lo volvió a ver ni nada más. Desde entonces, no salió con nadie más, centró sus energías en otras cosas. No había necesidad de salir con nadie, estaba bien así.

—Hoy iré a tu casa a buscar el informe que me hace falta —murmuró Pieck intentado desviar la conversación.

Desde hace un tiempo han estado trabajando en una especie de suero rejuvenecedor, miles y miles de estudios para el avance. Zeke se había llevado algunas anotaciones y Pieck se las había pedido pero siempre las olvidaba en casa.

Es por ello que esta vez iría con él. Zeke no puso queja y fueron hasta su departamento en el coche de Pieck, el camino fue un intercambio de palabras dirigidas al trabajo.

Al llegar al departamento vio algunas cosas desordenadas y un ligero olor a licor, frunció el ceño. Zeke solía ser alguien meticuloso con sus cosas y no era de beber alcohol, menos de dejar impregnado el olor.

—¿Zeke? —preguntó mientras sus cejas se fruncían levemente.

Zeke volteó la mirada y abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, otra voz habló primero.

—¿Zeke? ¿Ya estás de vuelta? 

Pieck se congeló inmediatamente, su piel se puso de gallina y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente.

A pocos metros, estaba Eren Jaeger, el hermano de Zeke, vestido con un pijama, su cabello estaba desordenado.

Pieck conocía a Eren desde hace mucho tiempo, menos del que conocía a Zeke. Zeke le llevaba diez años, por lo que, Pieck al tener la misma, le llevaba la misma cantidad. Lo conoció desde que era recién nacido.

No interactuó mucho con él, su padre no la dejaba hacer muchas visitas a la casa de Zeke y de todos modos con la diferencia de edad, hacía todo más complicado puesto que estaban en otra onda.

Mientras él jugaba con carritos, ella ya estaba dando sus primeros besos; mientras él daba sus primeros besos, ella ya estaba en su primer empleo; mientras él ya estaba en su primer empleo, ella ya estaba avanzada en un proyecto de gran escala. Siempre por delante de él como mil escalones.

Eren se fue cuando tenía entre diecinueve o veinte años a otro país a hacer sus pasantías, por allá consiguió una buena oportunidad de empleo y se quedó un tiempo, cinco largos años, y al aparecer ahora estaba de vuelta.

Había cambiado, sus rasgos estaban más marcados y ahora era más varonil, definitivamente se veía como todo un hombre, su cabello también era un poco más largo. Eren era muy guapo.

—Señorita Finger —la saludó con respeto.

Pieck sintió sus mejillas arder, tapó un poco de vergüenza con su cabello.

—Eren. Estas de vuelta —sonrió levemente.

Eren la miró y asintió lentamente. Sus ojos parecían estar un poco brillosos, quizás porque estaba borracho.

—Eren volvió hace pocos días, se mudará de nuevo a Múnich porque pidió cambio de residencia. Me pidió estadía durante unos días —Zeke se acercó a Eren y lo rodeó con su brazo—. Pero mi hermanito puede quedarse siempre, yo no tengo ningún problema.

Eren pareció bastante incómodo por sus palabras, con cuidado esquivó el 'abrazo' y se rascó la nuca mirando a Zeke.

—Ya te lo dije, soy un hombre adulto ahora, tendré que vivir solo.

Zeke acomodó sus gafas.

—No tengo problema con que traigas chicas a la casa.

La expresión de Eren palideció de manera inmediata.

—¡Z-Zeke! No es por eso que quiero irme a vivir solo, no digas ese tipo de cosas frente a la señorita Pieck, solo quiero independizarme y cuidarme por mi cuenta. 

Zeke suspiró.

—Los pollitos siempre quieren dejar el nido.

Eren lanzó un manotazo golpeándolo ligeramente. 

—¡No soy tu hijo para que me trates como un niño pequeño!

Zeke agarró la mano de Eren y tiró de él pegandolo a su cuerpo, lo inmovilizó y "peinó" su cabello, en realidad, cerró su mano en un puño y lo frotó contra el cabello de Eren.

—Eres mi hermano menor.

Eren se removió varias veces hasta que se soltó del agarre. Se peinó el cabello y lo miró con enojo, sus cejas estaban severamente fruncidas.

—Si, pero no soy un niño pequeño, soy un hombre —la palabra "hombre" fue resaltada con fuerza, su tono de voz era muy irritado como si no pudiera soportar ser llamado de otra manera.

—Igual eres más pequeño que yo —insistió.

Eren frunció aún más el ceño.

—Ya, Zeke, deja de molestarlo. Ve a buscar el informe que tengo un poco de prisa, por favor —intervino Pieck. La situación también se volvió bastante incómoda para ella. 

Zeke la miró y la señaló con la mano, como si fuera una pistolita, algo común en él. No dijo nada más y luego caminó hacia una de las habitaciones de su departamento.

Así que Eren y ella se habían quedado completamente solos.

Eren se peinó nuevamente y la miró, sus ojos seguían manteniendo ese brillo especial.

Pieck tragó saliva con dificultad, su pulso se aceleró ligeramente.

—Señorita Finger, ¿cómo ha estado? —preguntó Eren en un tono suave, difiriendo completamente de su tono molesto de hace no mucho rato.

Pieck estuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Bien, llena de trabajo, me consume y centró mi energía en eso.

Eren asintió levemente.

—No debería esforzarse demasiado, puede ser perjudicial para la salud. Le recomiendo tomar sus descansos y un poco de té de manzanilla antes de dormir, ayuda mucho.

Pieck parpadeó sorprendida, pero sonrió débilmente.

—Has cambiado.

Eren estaba un poco dubitativo, hizo una mueca extraña.

—Por supuesto, soy un hombre ahora— una vez más, volvía a resaltar la palabra hombre, como si eso fuera un hecho irrefutable.

Claro, ahora, Eren era un hombre, tenía veinticinco años y tenía un buen puesto de trabajo. No había duda de que lo era. Incluso su actitud era diferente, Eren desde que era joven siempre fue muy impulsivo e intrépido, metiéndose en tantas peleas y problemas, era como un perro sin bozal. Pieck no había visto mucho de él, después de todo mientras Eren estaba en el colegio cayéndose a piñas con cualquiera, ella estaba siendo elogiada por su inteligencia y buen desempeño a pesar de ser una novata.

Pero ahora emanaba un aire diferente, se sentía más calmado, más centrado o incluso más maduro.

—Lo eres —reafirmó Pieck.

Eren se sorprendió por sus palabras y luego sonrió, era algo genuino y deslumbrante. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

—Ojalá todos pudieran entenderlo. Estoy cansado de que me desprecien y me traten como a un niño —Pieck se sorprendió, Eren había dicho eso con un poco de desdeña—. En cambio tú, siempre me has visto como soy —su tono cambió a uno más suave, muchísimo más, sus facciones también se suavizaron y la miró a los ojos—. Me hiciste creer en mí mismo.

Pieck se sonrojó.

Eren siempre había sido muy inseguro. Desde que era niño, había tenido dos amigos, Armin y Mikasa. Los dos con diferentes habilidades, Armin era muy inteligente teniendo nota sobre nota en todas sus asignaturas, resaltando como el mejor en su clase y luego estaba Mikasa, quien poseía grandes habilidades físicas, siendo la estrella en el equipo de deporte y de educación física, una vez se peleó a puño limpio con Eren y lo noqueó.

Sumándose a eso, Mikasa tenía una actitud sobreprotectora hacia Eren, cuidándolo como si fuera su hijo, también le hacía comentarios acerca de que no llegaría muy lejos sin ella, algo que en efecto, alimentó su inseguridad.

Eren no tenía un talento, al menos nada descubierto, pero tenía una determinación inquebrantable digna de admirar. 

Una vez, fracasó intentando hacer un movimiento de gimnasta, nadie se sorprendió, había fallado tantas veces que nadie creía que iba a lograrlo pero él se vio bastante afectado porque había practicado tanto y fracasó. En su mente, se preguntó, ¿por qué si siempre daba lo mejor de sí, fallaba? ¿Por qué Mikasa podía lograrlo a la primera? ¡Incluso Armin lo había logrado! ¿Por qué él no? ¿Era tan patético? ¿No podía hacer nada más que llorar? 

Pieck lo encontró fuera de su colegio, mientras caminaba hacia una cafetería para verse con Yelena, sus ojos estaban hinchados y estaba cabizbajo.

—Eren —lo llamó—, ¿estas bien? —en su pecho se instaló un sentimiento de amargura incomparable.

Eren la miró con pena y negó con la cabeza.

—Señorita Finger, no puedo hacer un movimiento de gimnasia. Por más que lo intento y lo intento, no puedo, no me sale, soy un fracaso.

Pieck se acercó y acarició su espalda.

—No lo eres, a veces, hay cosas que nos cuestan más que los demás, pero solo tienes que seguir intentándolo y saldrá, ya verás lo que harás, yo creo en ti —Eren se quedó en blanco, mirándola como si fuera una Diosa que había bajado del cielo para salvarlo—. ¿Qué movimiento es? Yo te enseñaré.  
Esa tarde, Pieck la pasó junto con Eren. Ella era buena en la clase de gimnasia y le enseñó apropiadamente el movimiento, al final, le dijo que esperaba que le fuera bien. No fue a su cita con Yelena y olvidó avisarle, por lo que terminaron en una discusión un tanto acalorada, quizás eso ayudó a que su relación fuera un picada, no lo sabía, quizás el desinterés venía de las dos partes.

Pero tampoco iba a decir que se arrepentía de ello, cuando Eren la saludó con una sonrisa tan amplia como el sol, se dio cuenta que toda la tarde de estrés había valido la pena.

—No fue nada, eres el hermano de Zeke, ¿recuerdas? Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte.

Eren había tenido una expresión de alegría en su rostro, ahora, había sido reemplazada por una más sombría, incluso su mirada perdió el brillo que tenía.  
En ese momento, Zeke llegó con las notas. 

—Finalmente, Pieck, después de leer tus notas varias veces tienes toda la razón. 

Pieck tomó las notas con cuidado y las colocó a un costado de su cuerpo.

—Tengo que avanzar en el proyecto, así que me retiro. Cuídense mucho —se despidió casualmente.

Zeke la miró.

—Pieck —la llamó logrado que se detuviera—. Eren está buscando departamento porque quiere ser alguien independiente, pero no encuentra nada, ¿no sabes de algo?

—Cerca de mi edificio y en mi edificio están rentando uno.

Eren que había estado ajeno a la conversación, interrumpió.

—¿De verdad?

Pieck asintió.

—Si quieres podría ayudarte y acompañarte para que la renta se de.

Eren sonrió.  
—Por favor —sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse.

Pieck lo miró y quedó perdida en esa sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía la sensación de que esa decisión sería su perdición.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pieck se replanteo si había sido buena idea acompañar a Eren, había estado nerviosa y haciendo cosas extrañas. Pieck poseía una personalidad un tanto excéntrica en ocasiones, llegando a caminar en cuatro patas por su propia casa como algo que le parecía divertido.

Estar cerca de Eren era un poco extraño. Si esa era la palabra. No siempre fue así, antes solía jugar de vez en cuando con él e incluso Eren bromeaba con que era su novia cuando tenía cinco años. Pieck solo reía y estiraba sus regordetas mejillas, Eren solía ser adorable, ahora, parecía ser más bien... Guapo.

Pero, hubo un tiempo donde estar cerca de Eren empezó a ser un tanto extraño. Era incómodo eso sí, quizás fue cuando él tenía diecisiete y la miró de manera un tanto extraña.

Pieck había estado resolviendo algunos problemas con su trabajo, entonces Eren llegó a llevarle un recado de Zeke. Ese día cargaba una camisa de botones blanca con una falda ceñida a su cuerpo, unos zapatos de tacón y cargaba una coleta, tal como si fuera una oficinista.

Eren la estudió con sus ojos esmeraldas. Cómo si hubiera algo fascinante en su figura o en ella, parecía que miraba una pieza de jade invaluable que iba a ser subastada. Era como si fuera un joyero que estaba anonadado por tal belleza; como si se encontrara la adoración en su estado más puro.

Pieck se percató de eso y le gustó. Le gustó que Eren la viera como algo único e invaluable. Nunca lo dijo en voz alta y tampoco lo dijo en sus pensamientos pero dentro de su corazón eso era un hecho irrefutable. Una verdad guardada bajo miles de candados por ser considerada inapropiada. Pero así eran las cosas y no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Eren quedó encantado con el departamento en el edificio de Pieck, solo quedaba firmar el contrato y hacer el pago. Y ya después mudarse, ciertamente el apartamento no es muy lujoso pero sirve para un solterón.

Después de su recorrido, Eren invitó a Pieck a una cafetería a beber un poco de café y comer un trozo de pastel.

No le dijo dónde era, simplemente le dijo que subiera a su moto y la llevaría.

Pieck había andando en moto varias veces pero no era algo frecuente, al tener su propio coche desde hacía varios años era muy difícil tener que necesitar un aventon.

Al ponerse el casco y tener que agarrar a Eren firmemente de la cintura hizo que su corazón se acelerará de manera bravía. Bajo sus manos podía sentir los firmes músculos de Eren. Se preguntó si había hecho ejercicio durante esos días o no.

Pero después sacudió la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos "impuros". Eren era el hermano de su mejor amigo de la infancia, era menor que ella diez años y no debía tener esos pensamientos.

Quizás por intentar convencerse de eso, fue que no se fijó en el camino y por consecuencia no predijo que la cafetería a la que iban era la de Marcel Galliard, su ex cuñado.

Pieck se puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo evitar la desgracia, si hubiera hablado desde el principio o inventado alguna excusa barata hubiera hecho la diferencia.

Eren habló maravillas acerca de lo buena que era la cafetería y la guío dentro.

Pieck soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando al entrar no vio a Porco entre los meseros que estaban sentados en una mesa cuando la misma estaba vacía.

Pero Marcel si estaba en el mostrador, mirándola bastante sorprendido y atónito.

Pieck entró de manera casual, intentando taparse con el cuerpo de Eren que era más alto y esbelto que ella, juntos fueron a una mesa y se sentaron.

Uno de los meseros se acercó y tomó su pedido y luego se retiró.

—Señorita Finger. ¿Le gusta este lugar? ¿Le parece bien?

Pieck dudó un poco pero asintió levemente.

Eren pasó sus manos por el cueros de los asientos y sonrió.

—Al volver me invitaron a este lugar y es muy bueno, así que pensé que era bueno mostrárselo.

Pieck conocía este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, podría decir que lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Desde hace cinco años que terminó con Porco nada había cambiado, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y esto era como volver a esos días donde venía y se sentaba en una de las mesas y veía a Porco trabajando duramente y ella lo esperaba para la salida.

Esos días que no quería que volvieran.

Aunque Pieck quiso a Porco, porque joder, claro que lo hizo y su relación no fue mala, incluso fue la mejor que llegó a tener, pero no se sentía del todo satisfecha. No diría que el problema fue Porco, porque de verdad fue un buen novio, se preocupó por ella, la ayudó cuando necesito ayuda, la apoyó en sus proyectos e incluso su entendimiento en la cama no era malo, Porco era un buena amante y sabía cómo usar las manos pero ella seguía sin estar satisfecha.

Era como si meditara un poco de su actitud y se replanteara que algo no encajaba pero no entendía que era porque al final todos alardeaban de la perfección del mismo, algo que incluso ella creía. Pero seguía faltando algo, lo meditó tantas veces pero nunca tuvo una respuesta, no una que la convenciera.

Terminaron porque él dijo que ella no lo quería como esperaba, era como si hubiera estado flotando en el aire, con la mente en otro lugar, como si ella jamás hubiera estado por completo con él. Y porque tampoco tenía tiempo para verse, se metió de lleno en el trabajo y podía pasar hasta dos semanas sin saber nada del otro y no mostraba preocupación por esa realidad.

—Señorita Finger, ¿se siente bien? La noto un poco callada. ¿No le pasa nada?

Pieck se sobresaltó ligeramente saliéndose de sus pensamientos pero negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Estoy bien, Eren— el nombre fue delineado con su lengua con gusto, como si fuera muy placentero de decir.

Eren la miró con destello como si hubiera un sentimiento ardiente en su interior que bramó con fuerza al oír su nombre de aquellos labios.

Hubo un contacto visual que los hizo perderse. Ojos negros contra verdes, una combinación no quedaba tan mal, como una gema que no mantenía bien su pureza pero aún así era embelesante.

Pieck sintió cómo algo se removió en su interior. Desde hace varios largos años no sentía algo como eso, no recordaba cuando fue.

Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, con sus nuevas emociones perennes por supuesto que no sabía cómo lidiar con ellas sobretodo después de tener tanto tiempo sin ellas. Se disculpó y fue al baño, no orinó pero si se miró en el espejo.

Sus ojos se veían diferente y su semblante igual. Era como si estuviera más viva. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que parecía arde con ímpetu. Era como si fuera una pequeña brasa que había sido alejada de las demás y del fuego, se mantuvo ardiendo con lo poco que tenía, humeando y consumiéndose con lentitud hasta que se fue apagando y entonces, ahora, tenía una fuente de calor que hacía que volviera a ser febril.

Quizás, Pieck, entendió lo que la mayoría solía decirle a su alrededor, que ella estaba perdida en un hilo colgante durante este tiempo pensando y lamentándose de algo, un dolor o un arrepentimiento de su vida, todavía no tenía claro que era.

Soltó un suspiro algo cansado y llevó la manos hasta sus pómulos, masajeando con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos.

Quizás a veces, pasamos años sin vivir en lo absoluto y no nos dábamos cuenta.

En ese momento, escuchó como la puerta del baño se cerró e inmediatamente movió sus ojos hacia allá.

Porco tenía una expresión severa en su rostro, se veía iracundo.

—Pero que maldito cinismo Pieck, venir hasta mi cafetería con el malnacido de Eren Jaeguer, ¡¿es que no te bastó durante todo esos años que también tienes que meterlo ahora entre "nosotros"?!

Pieck pasó las manos por su cabello y lo peinó, acomodó su ropa y dijo.

—Venir hasta aquí fue casualidad y yo jamás metí a Eren entre nosotros, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas? ¡Es un niño!

Porco puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado.

—Pieck, Pieck, ¿todavía no lo aceptas? Yo jamás dije nada porque pensé que solo eran ideas mías pero como mirabas a Eren siempre me dio un indicio de que había algo allí pero me negué a aceptarlo porque es un NIÑO. Pero lo confirmé cuando se fue, ¡toda esa depresión tuya por qué se fue lejos y no podrías verlo aunque fuese una vez a la semana! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Podías pasar días sin hablarme o sin intentar acercarte en lo absoluto. Pero aparece que sigues negando esa verdad, porque al final del día es un deseo enfermo, ¡le llevas diez años! ¡Podrías ser su hermana mayor como Zeke! ¿Acaso crees que los demás no dirán nada que una señora como tú ande con un adolescente? Te recuerdo que tienes treinta y cinco años, no quince, deja de estar haciendo tonterías.

Pieck no respondió, simplemente caminó hacia fuera y se fue, Porco no la detuvo.

Ellos terminaron poco tiempo después de que Eren se fuera. Cuando se enteró de la noticia se sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayó encima.

Fue inesperado e incluso ella misma se sorprendió del shock que le causó, carecía de total raciocinio tal cosa. Eren y ella no tenían una relación cercana, hablaban de vez en cuando y se llevaba bien, lo normal, pero siempre hubo un aire de misticismo en ellos dos que quiso negar. No sabía que era y no lo entendía pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Ahora, recordó que cuando se fue, es cuando empezó a aceptar más horas de trabajo, había una tristeza y un sentimiento extraño que estaba clavado en su pecho y quiso mermar distrayendo su mente de todo lo malo. Eso trajo más desgracias consigo, Porco la dejó y no podía decir que se sentía devastada, al contrario, fue como un pequeño alivio de no tener que darle explicaciones.

Pieck se sintió una mala persona. Tenía lo que la mayoría podría desear pero no estaba feliz, ¿que andaba mal en ella? ¡Todos morirían por tener su lugar! ¿Por qué ella no estaba satisfecha? Y siguió sin entenderlo.

Ese día en la cafetería bromeó y rió con Eren hasta que se cansó. La tarde fue rápida y las emociones agonizantes y embriagantes, como si fuera un adolescente que experimentaba el primer amor y estaba anonadado por todo lo nuevo que era capaz de sentir.

Después de eso no lo vio por pocos días, solo hasta su mudanza donde no estuvo por ocupaciones laborales. Pero al finalizar el día, Eren llegó con una botella de vino hasta su departamento, para celebrar la nueva vida.

Pusieron un poco de música clásica y se sentaron en la terraza.

El cielo estaba estrellado, con la luna llena en su mayor esplendor mostrando su belleza fría. El vino se encargó de mantener la calidez, tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón. 

Pieck se mareó un poco por el licor, por lo que se levantó y caminó hasta la baranda y apoyó su cuerpo moviendo la copa de vino en su mano, haciendo que gorgoteara.

Eren, quien estaba un poco asustado, se acercó y se colocó a su lado.

—Señorita Finger, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras, el licor se le había subido a la cabeza. Eren no era un mal bebedor, pero la cantidad que bebió, en verdad había sido excesiva.

—Eren, cuando crecemos tenemos que cumplir con las expectativas de todos y ser lo que todos esperan, todos te aconsejan suficiente para que seas eso y tú lo haces porque es lo "correcto", pero nadie te aconseja para que seas feliz. Casarse con el hombre más maravilloso de todos sería el sueño de cualquier mujer, de niña creí que era el mío pero ahora, me di cuenta que no es así.

Las facciones de Eren se endurecieron un poco.

—¿Habla de Galliard?

Pieck siguió mirando el cielo estrellado, con la mirada perdida y clavada, como si en ese lugar buscara una respuesta para sus penas.

—Si, yo me di cuenta que no lo quería, al menos no lo suficiente, ¿crees que soy una mala persona?

Eren la miró y luego se acercó a ella, colocandose a escasos centímetros mirando el cielo también, buscando el punto que miraba la chica de cabello negro.  
—Cuando crecemos, nos enseñan a creer en muchas, menos en nosotros mismos y eso aplica también a lo que dice nuestro corazón. Todos esperan que hagamos cosas en específico y cumplamos un rol en especifico, pero, ¿donde queda lo que deseamos? ¿Donde queda la libertad? ¿Haremos todo lo que nos piden sin chistar? ¿Donde queda el poder de decidir? ¡Si alguien quiere meterme bajo su yugo, jamás lo permitiré! Si alguien quiere robar mi libertad, yo robaré la suya, y la mejor libertad que puedo tener, es viviendo con la frente bien en alto, cumpliendo todos mis deseos —habló Eren en un tono extraño, como si estuviera hablando de sus más profundos sentimientos, quizás así era.

—Esa visión es idealista, jamás podremos vivir como deseamos, si todos lo hiciéramos quizás el mundo fuera un caos, se supone que todos tenemos roles establecidos, pero yo ya no lo sé.

—Los roles establecidos no son más que resignación.

Pieck rió.  
—Lo es, pero suena más bonito cuando dices que lo que estabas destinado a ser o que el cielo cree en ti.

—Me basta con que yo crea en mí y pueda ir tras eso que deseo.

—Podrías ir camino al infierno.

—Si yo decido ver ese infierno y voy tras él podré ver lo que hay detrás, puede ser esperanza o más infierno pero solo lo sabré mientras siga avanzando. 

Pieck sonrió ampliamante.

—No has cambiado.

Aunque Eren parecía diferente todavía se veía como él mismo, con esa determinación tan dura como un roble, arrolladora y motivante. Con esos deseos extraños y suicidas pero así es como era, y así es como lo recordaba.

—Soy un hombre ahora —la palabra hombre volvió a ser recalcada con fuerza.

Pieck miró la luna y luego de manera lenta, movió la cabeza hacia un lado encontrándose de frente con la mirada de Eren, se sorprendió un poco por la cercanía pero no retrocedió.

Desde ese ángulo tenía una vista bastante buena del rostro del otro, sus ojos esmeraldas acompañados de unas pestañas largas y tupidas. El aliento chocó contra su rostro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Entonces tuvo un imprudente e indebido deseo. 

Quizás era el licor, la noche o simplemente un deseo que había sido escondido bajo una alfombra como si hubiera sido polvo, Pieck inclinó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

Eren parecía en la misma sintonía, así que también inclinó la cabeza y sintió sus narices rozándose.

Se besaron, el beso fue húmedo y con el sabor del vino bastante palpable en la punta de la lengua. Los labios se movieron con fuerza y necesidad, Pieck podría jurar que sintió chispas y cómo el mundo se detuvo, los labios tenían maestría y sabían lo que hacían, las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban con ímpetu, por un momento sintió que tenía quince años y daba su primer beso bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Luego se unió la lengua en una danza desordenada y nada elegante si la comparaban con la música clásica del fondo. El beso es apasionado y febril, llenando su cuerpo y el ambiente de deseo ferviente y humeante, la brasa en su interior ardió de manera bravía como si fuera a extinguirse finalmente o mejor dicho a desbordarse en las llamaradas. Quemando y arrasando con todo a su paso, como si fuera un fuego lento o bajito al que nadie le hizo caso por no ser peligroso pero al tener un poco de combustible, explotó y se extendió.

El beso se encargó de lograr que deseara mucho más, como una persona hambrienta que le daban un pedazo de pan y ahora quería un trozo de carne. Pieck movió sus manos, chocando contra el borde del barandal, por consecuencia logrando que la copa de vino que cargaba en las manos se hiciera añicos y se cortara.

Rompió el beso y soltó un grito de dolor, miró sus manos y vio la sangre escurriendo mezclandose con el vino haciendo la vista más insoportable de lo que debería ser.

Eren la miró preocupado y tomó sus manos intentando detener la sangre, entonces Pieck lo entendió, estaba actuando mal, muy mal, todo estaba mal, no podía besarse con Eren, era el hermano de su mejor amigo, alguien a quien le llevaba diez años, alguien a quien no podría tener.

Pieck también lo entendió. Lo que le dijo Porco no era más que la verdad, ese sentimiento perenne e indeleble no era más que amor. Un amor que se cultivó desde hace un buen tiempo y echó raíz como una pequeña planta, se aferró a la vida durante varios años y ahora que era regada, podría resurgir, como si de una ave fénix se tratase.

Pieck entendió que estaba loca, jodida y perdidamente enamorada de Eren Jaeger, y esa era una verdad que no podía ser cambiada ni con dos mil años de persecusión.

Pieck se soltó del agarre y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, escuchó a Eren llamándola, pero se negó, debía irse de allí, debía correr y encerrarse en una celda por ser una pecadora, por tener deseos indebidos y poco sanos por alguien que no debía. Porque ese amor no podía ser, ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca, solo debía morir como un soldado en la guerra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pieck no buscó a Eren y lo evadió durante varios días, solo una de sus manos se cortó y usó una venda durante varios días.

Pieck trató de adivinar las horas de llegada de Eren para no encontrarse con él, sin embargo su suerte pareció irse al carajo, cuando se topó con Carla y Eren en el ascensor.

—Señorita Pieck —saludó Carla Jaeger, con una sonrisa bastante suave y amable en sus labios.

—Señora Jaeger —respondió el saludo—. Eren —dijo entre dientes con evidente incomodidad.

—Señorita Pieck, ¿usted le oculta cosas a su padre? —Pieck arrugó el entrecejo, un poco confundida por esa pregunta tan inesperada— Eren ha estado suspirando por una mujer desde hace años y no me dice nada, ¡al parecer andan juntos y no quiere llevarla a casa! ¿Por qué no dejas que tu madre vea con quien sales? ¡Te viste con esa mujer hace pocos días! Deja que tu madre la conozca.

Eren se enfureció con esas palabras.

—¡Mamá! Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada con nadie, solo estás malinterpretando las cosas.

—Es la misma mujer a la que le dedicaste un poema, la chica de cabellos negros y algunas ojeras, con su semblante serio y su personalidad jovial, aquella que tiene un lugar en lo profundo de mi corazón luciendo como una belleza etérea e inalcazable, un anhelo feroz que no podría ser escuchado, algo así decía el poema, ¡pero se que te besaste con esa mujer! 

Pieck sintió como su corazón se detuvo, ¿no estaba hablando de ella o sí? 

Eren se sonrojó y la miró con rabia.

—¡¡¡Mamá!!! Deja de avergonzarme con todos, deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño —por suerte, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Eren corrió despavorido.

Carla soltó un suspiro cansado y miró a Pieck. Sus ojos lucían caídos, con una profunda preocupación bastante evidente en los mismos y en su semblante.

—Señorita Pieck, no sé qué haré con ese muchacho, esa mujer no le conviene por lo que sé. Al parecer es alguien mayor que él y ese no es problema, eso no me interesa, pero lo ha hecho sufrir, parece que a jugado con él dándole una falsa esperanza y después lo dejó, no quiero que Eren sufra, no es un mal niño, es impulsivo y algo grosero pero es un buen niño. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz pero no me hace caso, si usted pudiera aconsejarlo, él siempre le hace más caso porque la respeta mucho, una vez dijo, que no había conocido a nadie más increíble e inteligente que usted, él la aprecia.

Pieck solo pudo asentir y luego ver como Carla le agradecía e iba tras Eren. Entonces, solo pudo pegar su cuerpo contra la fría pared.

¿Para que seguía haciéndose la tonta? Eren guardaba ese deseo desde hace años, desde aquel día que la miró de esa manera y a ella le gustó, algo que pudo corroborar cuando se besaron con tal pasión y anhelo, uniendo sus cuerpos y sus corazones en una misma sintonía.

Pero ese deseo no podía ser, ella era mayor y la mejor amiga de Zeke, la gente los miraría mal, ella no podía arrastrar a Eren a un estigma social, no podía por más que quisiera. 

Debía mudarse de lugar y de ciudad si era posible.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los días posteriores, Pieck se la pasó buscando otro departamento, se metió de lleno en su trabajo y llegaba a solo dormir, los fines de semana se perdía en algún lugar de la ciudad. Pero a pesar de hacer todo eso, el recuerdo de Eren besándola con fuerza seguía presente en su mente, grabada como si hubiera sido un hierro caliente que la marcó. 

En sus labios se podía sentir la sensación de los labios de Eren, tan suaves y embriagantes, quería probarlos una vez más, pero eso estaba mal, todo estaba mal, no estaba bien, era enfermo, si, así es como era.

En ese momento estaba en una pequeña reunión laboral, era algo para tratar con algunos socios, para su mala suerte, Eren es el representante de la compañía que hará tratos con ellos. Había cruzado algunas miradas pero nada serio. Eren vestía un traje que lo hacía lucir muy elegante y bien portado, de su boca salían palabras gráciles y dulces, encantando a su oyente con fuerza.

Después de la fiesta fue a una zona apartada, una donde estaba cerca de un pasillo, en ese pasillo al final había una especie de balcón, la vista era muy buena.

A los pocos minutos, Eren ya estaba a su lado.

—Señorita Finger —Pieck no lo miró en cambio, empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Eren la tomó del brazo y detuvo su caminar—. Señorita Finger, no quiero ser grosero pero debemos hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —intentó zafarse de su agarre pero fracasó nuevamente—. ¡Eren déjame ir!

Eren no la soltó, simplemente la miró a los ojos.

—No puedes besarme y simplemente huir de mí.

—No estoy huyendo. Eso no debió ser.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eso solo fue un desliz, yo no siento nada por ti, me eres indiferente y no me interesas en lo absoluto, así es como soy, simplemente me divierto y ya luego los demás se dan cuenta que no me interesan más.

Eren la acorraló contra la pared y la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

—No puedes decirme que no sentiste nada cuando me besaste, señorita Finger. Mírame a los ojos y dime que de verdad no siente absolutamente nada por mí.

Pieck lo miró a los ojos y no pudo responder.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué no sentía nada por él? ¿Qué no le gustó el beso? ¡Eso no era más que mentira!

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, Eren la besó, fue otro beso desesperado y necesitado, lo de aquella noche solo sirvió como combustible.

Pieck no se resistió, tenía tantos años guardando ese deseo que ahora que brotó no podía ser escondido nunca más, ya no podía retenerlo, era imposible.

En cambio llevó sus manos hasta su cabello y lo besó con fuerza, ya no quería seguir fingiendo y jugando, estaba harta de todo eso. De cumplir expectativas y deseos, pero siempre ignorando los suyos.

Pero luego lo alejó un poco y unió sus frentes.

—Soy mayor que tú.

Eren cerró los ojos como si quisiera disfrutar el momento a plenitud.— No me importa—dijo con suavidad.

—La gente nos mirara extraño, ¿que dirá tu familia?

—No me importa lo que digan los demás, lo único que debe importar es lo que yo siento y aquí —tomo la mano de Pieck y la llevó a su corazón—, me dice que te ama como jamás amara a nadie más.

Pieck se sonrojó y lo besó en respuesta, el beso seguía siendo intenso.

—Te amo, Eren. No debería ser así pero así es como es. Este anhelo es la perdición.

Eren solo sonrió, todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados, quizás tenía un poco de miedo de abrirlos y que esto fuera una ilusión nada más.

—Tal vez lo sea, pero eso no importa.

—Moriremos.

—Mientras sea por ti es algo que estoy más que dispuesto a hacer.

Pieck se sonrojó aún más, seguramente eran palabras sin peso alguno y sin considerar la magnitud de las mismas pero ella lo tomó como una verdad absoluta e irrefutable.

Un alma solitaria que andaba por el sendero de manera despreocupada y jovial, por supuesto que morir por alguien sería inverosímil, pero esta noche, Pieck decidió que podía ser alguien diferente, fingir ser una guerrera en el campo de batalla que moriría dando la vida por su enemigo, estaba mal pero ese era su deseo, su anhelo. Y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo.

Eren la besó nuevamente y es arrollador, se suponía que solo era un mocoso de veinticinco años pero su lengua tenía una habilidad y una maestría que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera que la probara.

Sus manos se mantuvieron en su cintura, dudosas, como si tuviera miedo de meter la pata.

Pieck rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y ahondó el beso, perdiéndose en su sabor, un sabor que no podría explicar muy bien, bien podría ser algo de vino que estaba bebiendo o simplemente su imaginación del dulzor pero no quiso pensar en eso, durante toda su vida pensó muchas cosas, una más absurdas que otras. Así que lo besó sin miedo ni angustias; el beso se volvió más feroz y ambos caminaron a tropezones a una de las habitaciones del pasillo.   
Si eran bastante sinceros consigo mismos, siempre habían creído que era innecesario este tipo de cosas, pero en este momento cambiaron de opinión.  
El camino hasta la cama fue tortuoso pero al estar a pocos centímetros de la cama se detuvieron, las manos de Eren fueron hasta su espalda y bajaron el cierre con maestría, como si hubiera hecho eso antes muchísimas veces, quizás así era. El vestido fue bajado con cuidado como si tuviese miedo de lastimarla, después la fuerza de gravedad hizo su trabajo haciendo que cayera a sus pies, Eren siguió besándola y con cuidado, la tomó por la cintura y la recostó en la cama, no dejó sus labios ni un segundo.

La besaba con pasión y ternura, como si en ese beso quisiera mostrarle lo que sentía por ella. Por alguna razón, se sentía como si fuera a tener sexo por primera vez y estaba siendo tocada con tal delicadeza.

Las manos de Eren fueron por su cuerpo recorriendo sus líneas como si estuviera haciendo un estudio pronunciado de su cuerpo, finalmente sus labios bajaron por su cuello dejando varios besos y mostrando una buena maestría en su tarea. Pieck echó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco borracha por el momento y la sensación. 

Eren jugó con sus pechos usando su lengua y sus manos, la hizo arquear la espalda como respuesta al estímulo, la excitación ya recorría cada centímetro de su piel, metiendola en un éxtasis que jamás había experimentado.

La cara de Eren recorrió todo su torso, lamiendo y mordiendo, deleitándose de tener a la chica de cabellos negros de esa manera; desde hace años había estado anhelando y soñando con tenerla de esa manera, un deseo que se unió con un amor y una larga espera. 

La razón por la que pidió un cambio fue porque se esperaba que ella se casara con Porco, todos lo repetían mil veces y él no quería estar presente para cuando eso pasara, quería sacarse a Pieck Finger de la cabeza y poder seguir adelante, salió con varias chicas y tuvo sexo con otras, pero en cada ocasión la cara de Pieck se reflejada en cada rostro que besaba, en cada chica que gemía su nombre, él solo podía imaginar a Pieck entre sus brazos. Entonces se dio cuenta que eso no se uiba a ir nunca, su mayor sorpresa vino cuando se enteró que terminó con Porco y que no había salido con nadie más, es por ello que regresó, con la determinación de conquistarla, era un deseo idealista de un "niño" pero Eren siempre había ido tras lo que deseaba sin importar las consecuencias que eso le trajera.

Pieck volteó a Eren en la gran cama, quedando encima. Eren ya la había desnudado por completo así que ahora ella lo besó y empezó a desvertirlo.  
Pieck desde aquel día en la terraza había tenido unas ganas voraces de enredarse en la cama junto con Eren, desde que le mostró su innata habilidad a la hora de besar, Pieck no había compartido muchos besos con muchas personas, con sus parejas y quizás con uno que otro, pero nunca fue algo serio o importante, quizás besos fugaces de adolescente pero nada más. No estaba severamente interesada en ese tipo de cosas, no es que no le gustara pero no era su foco, de todos modos desde que terminó con Porco no se había besado con nadie más ni mucho menos compartido la cama.

Había guardado un luto durante esos años pero no iba dirigido a Porco, iba dirigido a Eren Jaeger, el chico de ojos esmeraldas que había robado su corazón desde quién sabía cuándo. Pero en ese momento, todo era diferente, dos corazones se unían en uno mismo siendo guiados por el pecado.

Pieck quedó encima y con ayuda de su mano dejó que Eren entrara de golpe. Sus cejas se fruncieron y ardió ligeramente al tener un tiempo sin haber hecho nada de nada. Sus manos se acomodaron en el pecho de Eren y lo miró llegando un contacto visual, sonrió y empezó a subir y bajar por sí misma, marcando un ritmo no tan rápido.

Eren parecía perdido pero seguía sonriendo, sus manos se colocaron en su cintura y la masajeó con cuidado.

—Señorita Finger, usted me gusta mucho —dijo sonrojado. Pieck no tenía certeza de si el sonrojo era por las palabras que estaba diciendo o si era por el trabajo que estaban realizando—. Es usted muy hermosa y tan buena.

—Eren Jaeger —dijo con la voz entrecortada, aún subía y bajaba por sí misma—. Te amo, te amo, te amo —confesó. Tenía la necesidad de no tener más arrepentimientos en su vida.

Eren quedó perplejo en su lugar, era bueno que él no estuviera haciendo el trabajo porque hubiera parado de golpe. En cambio sonrió más amplio, una sonrisa que Pieck jamás había visto en ese chico.

—La adoro, señorita Finger, no tiene idea de cuanto lo hago.

Con sus palabras Pieck empezó a mover con más fervor las caderas subiendo y bajando con más fuerza, logrando que el sonido de la carne chocando con la carne hiciera acto de presencia. Eren también se unió moviendo las suyas y encontrando un buen ritmo entre los dos.

Pieck lo miraba y era genial, sonreía levemente y sus ojos lo miraban con pasión cegadora y monumental. Si no eso no era el paraíso no sabía que era.  
Eren sería capaz de esperar por un mensaje de dos mil años con tal de ir y saludar a esta mujer.

Pieck era como la luz y él una polilla, se sentía inevitablemente atraído y si se tocaban sería peligroso, pero él era alguien intrépido e ir tras el peligro era su pasión. 

—E-E-Eren... yo... me voy a venir —dijo entre jadeos, pero no paró el movimiento de su pelvis.

Eren ejerció más fuerza en el agarre en su cintura y la detuvo, luego los volteó y ella quedó debajo. Antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse al cambio de posición, Eren embistió con una fuerza brutal, mostrando cuánto fervor había en sus caderas.

Pieck arqueó la espalda retorciéndose bajo su toque y gimiendo descontroladamente.

—Por favor, Señorita Finger, grite mi nombre cuando lo haga —el ritmo despiadado se mantuvo.

Pieck clavó sus uñas en su fornida espalda y se retorció debajo de aquel cuerpo, gritó obedientemente el nombre de Eren y lo alabó por ser tan bueno y tan caritativo. 

—¡Eren, por favor! —gimió.

Eren fue obediente, no había nada que le pudiera negar a la señorita Pieck. Entonces, intentó mover sus caderas a un ritmo un tanto más rápido, cegado por el placer carnal que consumía su cuerpo.

Pieck se vino gritando el nombre de Eren tan alto que su garganta ardió. Se desplomó en el lugar y Eren siguió moviéndose en busca de su propio placer.

—¡Señorita Finger! ¡Joder! ¡Se siente muy bien! —gruñó Eren.

Era un poco gracioso que a pesar de la situación todavía la llamaba 'señorita Finger'.

Eren se desplomó encima de Pieck teniendo ucuidado de no aplastarla.

Pieck lo abrazó y dejó algunos besos en la partidura de su cabello. Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, Eren subió la cara y se besaron nuevamente.

—Van a matarnos— recordó Pieck.

Eren sonrió y la volvió a besar.

—Puede que lo haga yo, pero usted jamás, no mientras yo viva, no lo permitiría —dijo esas palabras entre besos, daba uno y hablaba y así sucesivamente.

Eren no mentía, protegería a Pieck Finger de todo mal, incluso si eso significaba hacer un gran sacrificio y también si ese 'mal' era él mismo.

—Tego mucha suerte —murmuró Pieck mientras peinaba algunos mechones rebeldes.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—La suerte es mía Señorita Finger.

Pieck volteó la mirada un poco avergonzada. Se sentía como si tuviera quince años y se estuviera enamorando por primera vez, tal vez así era.

Eren se inclinó y besó su cuello, luego dejó una mordida que le puso la piel de gallina, Pieck soltó un pequeño chillido y lo miró escandalizada.

¡¿Qué pretendía?!

—La noche es joven —dijo Eren como si le pudiera leer los pensamientos. Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, se inclinó y la besó nuevamente.

Pieck no puso resistencia, simplemente dejó que Eren hiciera lo que quería.

La vida no es como los cuentos de hadas, donde uno vivía feliz para siempre, aquí no existen los finales felices; no sabían si saldría victoriosos o perdidos, porque habían un millón de razones por lo que deberían renunciar al otro; pero ninguno podía renunciar a esos buenos momentos donde estaban juntos.

Después de todo, el corazón quiere lo que quiere.


End file.
